1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved pivot pin and saddle assembly for a side-dump trailer or truck. More particularly, a plurality of the saddle assemblies are secured to the frame of the truck or trailer upon which the side-dump body is movably positioned with the saddle assemblies receiving pivot pins secured to the side-dump body. Even more particularly, the saddle assemblies of this invention pivotally support the pivot pins of the side-dump body upon a Nylon® or composite bearing block. The design of the pivot pins and saddle assemblies prevents longitudinal movement of the side-dump body with respect to the truck or trailer frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, side-dump bodies mounted on trailers or trucks have become extremely popular. The assignee of the instant invention has obtained many patents on side-dump bodies with one of the first patents being U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214 to Ralph Rogers.
In most of Applicants' prior art patents relating to side-dump trailers and in most of the side-dump bodies of the competitors of assignee, the side-dump bodies are pivotally mounted on a truck or trailer frame in a manner so that they may be dumped to either side of the truck or trailer frame. In most cases, pivot pins are secured to the sides of the side-dump body with the pivot pins being received in saddle assemblies mounted on the trailer or truck frame. To the best of Applicants' knowledge, no one working in the side-dump body industry has provided pivot pin and saddle assemblies which adequately limit the longitudinal movement of the side-dump body with respect to the truck or trailer frame. Further, to the best of Applicants' knowledge, all the prior art side-dump bodies have metal-to-metal contact between the pivot pins and the saddle assemblies. In that situation, the pivot pins and saddle assemblies may become worn which will eventually effect the operation of the side-dump body with respect to those saddle assemblies which will then require repair or replacement of the pivot pins and saddle assemblies.